


Удача не на её стороне

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incestuous Undertones
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: После шести недель, проведённых в логове Джейсона-альфы, у Уитни-омеги начинается течка.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Luck is not on her side.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984204) by [Waxwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waxwing/pseuds/Waxwing). 

«Нет, — в панике думала Уитни, беспомощно сжавшись на грязном матрасе, — нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, господи, НЕТ!»

Она надеялась волевым усилием задержать течку, но удача была явно не на её стороне. Это ужасное состояние надвигалось словно громадная грозовая туча. Миллер была в отчаянии и на мгновение даже хотела попросить Джейсона принести подавляющие таблетки, но быстро передумала, осознав всю глупость своей идеи. Кроме того, Вурхиз, относившийся к сексу как к чему-то крайне плохому — тому, за что люди должны быть наказаны — вряд ли знал, что такое супрессанты, и для чего они нужны.

Уитни смутно помнила свою первую течку, которая началась у неё в тринадцать лет. Только противное ощущение тошноты, головокружение и повышенную чувствительность тела. Её мама тогда разрешила не ходить в школу, ухаживала за ней и тщательно следила за тем, чтобы дочь вовремя принимала необходимые препараты. Спустя три года Уитни начала встречаться с Майком, и её пугал факт вязки с агрессивными альфами, но, обсудив свои страхи с парнем, она вздохнула с облегчением, услышав от возлюбленного: «я согласен ждать, сколько потребуется». Тогда она поняла, что он по-настоящему любит её.

И теперь у девушки начиналась вторая течка без возможности подавления, которую придётся перенести в подвале серийного убийцы… в подвале АЛЬФЫ. Миллер ни капли не сомневалась в том, что этот большой неуклюжий монстр является альфой. Когда Вурхиз, поймав Уитни, потащил её в своё подземное логово, девушка ожидала, что похититель немедленно возьмёт её. Однако за то время, что она провела здесь, он едва коснулся её. Джейсон был вспыльчив, но никогда не проявлял жестокость по отношению к пленнице (по крайней мере, пока), и единственное их взаимодействие произошло, когда Миллер попыталась сбежать. Впрочем, за тщетные попытки побега Уитни ни разу не была наказана. Джейсон просто выслеживал её, ловил и закидывал на плечо, словно играя. Изредка он дотрагивался до её волос или лица, но это были короткие, пусть и страшные мгновения. Казалось, всё, чего он от неё хотел — это простого физического присутствия.

Но всё могло измениться в любой момент, и эта неопределённость пугала Уитни. Хуже всего было осознавать то, что она сама могла захотеть своего похитителя. Самое положительное, что она чувствовала к нему — это жалость, и то погребённая под толстым слоем отвращения и ужаса. Но всего через двадцать четыре часа девушку поглотят гормоны, и в состоянии течки для неё будет важно лишь то, что Вурхиз — альфа, а она… хочет его. В глубине души Уитни надеялась, что такое поведение побудит Джейсона передумать и убить её. В противном случае произойдёт то, чего она никогда себе не простит.

Её размышления были прерваны звуком тяжёлых шагов Джейсона где-то наверху. Сердце Уитни бешено заколотилось, и девушка поднялась на ноги. Вурхиз уходил на весь день, но не принёс ни одного тела, за что Уитни была ему благодарна — только из-за таких редких явлений ей удавалось сохранить самообладание. Уже по традиции он подошёл к пленнице и протянул ей зелёную пластиковую ёмкость. Это всегда была миска с ложкой и содержимым, напоминающим консервы. Сегодня был густой суп с курицей и лапшой. Почти без воды.

Уитни задалась вопросом, знал ли Джейсон о существовании плиты. Правда, неизвестно, заработала ли бы она в подобном месте. Наверное, нет смысла спрашивать его об этом. Также Уитни не видела, чтобы Вурхиз сам что-то ел и, возможно, не хотела бы видеть. Миллер сложно спокойно держаться рядом с ним, получать пищу из его рук, но она заставляет себя говорить «спасибо» едва слышным шёпотом, в надежде, что сегодня Джейсон быстрее уйдёт. Естественно, это не срабатывает, и Вурхиз на мгновение задерживается, с подозрением глядя на пленницу и чувствуя, что в ней что-то изменилось, но пока непонятно, что именно.

Уитни скулит от страха, когда его огромная грубая рука тянется к ней и гладит её по щеке. Единственное, что может сделать Миллер, это закрыть глаза и стиснуть зубы, ожидая, когда всё закончится. Большой палец Вурхиза мягко поглаживает закрытое веко её правого глаза, затем рука поднимается выше, убирая прилипшие пряди волос со лба. Когда ладонь опускается к горлу, Уитни едва удаётся подавить крик, ведь она знает — Джейсон не любит, когда она кричит. Миллер чувствует, как убийца дотрагивается до медальона на её шее, и у девушки вырывается вздох облегчения, когда эта тактильная пытка заканчивается, Вурхиз убирает руку и (теперь уж точно) уходит, возвращаясь к своим делам.

Её колени дрожат, и она опускается обратно на матрас. Уитни ставит миску с холодной едой рядом, стараясь не издать ни звука. Оставшуюся часть вечера она проводит, глядя на стену и сопротивляясь желанию перевернуться и посмотреть на Джейсона, который находился в соседней комнате, практически ничем не отделённой от спального места пленницы. Уитни ненавидит смотреть на него, но сегодня он довольно мирный, потому всё, что она слышит — это звуки затачивания лезвия мачете — любимого оружия Джейсона. Также она чувствует пристальный взгляд Вурхиза на себе.

Вскоре наступает тишина, и девушка слышит лишь звук удаляющихся шагов. Наверное, Джейсон пошёл спать, если он вообще спит. Несмотря на его отсутствие, Уитни всё ещё трудно заснуть. Отчасти из-за банального страха, отчасти из-за беспокойства по поводу того, что она чувствовала, когда Джейсон находился рядом. На этот раз к привычному ужасу примешалось что-то… связанное с его запахом. Он пах потом, землёй и плесенью, но теперь она улавливала новый тонкий аромат, на который её тело странно реагировало.

Нет, нет, нет… пожалуйста, господи, НЕТ!


	2. Глава 2

Джейсон всегда вставал очень рано… или вовсе никогда не спал. Так или иначе, к тому моменту, когда просыпалась Уитни, его уже не было в логове, и этим «особым» утром девушка была по-настоящему благодарна Вурхизу за это. Миллер проснулась в липком поту, с безумно колотившимся сердцем, разгонявшим горячую кровь, и необычным ощущением от собственной одежды, которая при контакте с голой кожей вызывала невыносимое возбуждение.

Даже не раздумывая, Уитни потянулась ладонью к промежности и начала ритмично двигать рукой сквозь ткань брюк. Каждое прикосновение будоражило нервную систему, заставляя вздрагивать от удовольствия, и очень скоро девушка испытала оргазм, вскрикнув и тяжело дыша откинувшись на матрас и вслушиваясь в собственное эхо, разнёсшееся по многочисленным тоннелям логова. Минутная разрядка прояснила мысли, и Миллер поняла, что ей необходимо успеть выбраться отсюда до возвращения Джейсона, иначе она не сможет контролировать себя в присутствии альфы, а потеря контроля рядом с ним для неё была равнозначна смерти.

Уитни села и сделала глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоить сердечный ритм, но нежелательные мысли и воспоминания о прикосновениях Вурхиза вновь вызывали потребность в удовлетворении. Из-за течки восприятие окружающего мира изменилось, и Миллер казалось, что логово наполнилось совершенно другим запахом – тем, которым накануне пах Джейсон. Этот запах вынуждал Уитни отказаться от побега и терпеливо ждать, когда её альфа вернётся домой. Осознание того, что она так просто думает об этом монстре как о своём альфе, вызывало у девушки волну отвращения и нагнетало панику.

Уитни внимательно осмотрела свои кандалы — они не давили на запястья, но в то же время были не настолько велики, чтобы сползти с её рук, и доставляли небольшой дискомфорт… хотя сейчас не совсем уместно рассуждать о комфорте. Казалось, целая вечность ушла на то, чтобы вытащить руки из этих оков, но Уитни смогла, пожертвовав частью кожи, стёршейся в процессе. Впрочем, из-за волнения она почти не чувствовала боли. Миллер выбрала направление, в котором обычно уходил Джейсон, и в конце концов обнаружила люк, ведущий наверх. Выбравшись на поверхность, она практически сразу зацепила одну из ловушек Вурхиза. «Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо!»

Миллер побежала к дороге — точнее, туда, где она теоретически должна быть. Несмотря на растущий страх и чувство безысходности, девушка не сбавляла темп. Отбросив мысли о том, что она не знает, где именно находится Джейсон, и при худшем раскладе может наткнуться на него (хотя какая-то её часть даже жаждала этого), Уитни не переставая повторяла про себя: «ПРОДОЛЖАЙ БЕЖАТЬ». Её мышцы болели, лёгкие горели, но, как и в случае с ранеными руками, она мало что ощущала.

Когда она наконец нашла дорогу, то истерично рассмеялась от удивления и облегчения, но тут же закрыла рот ладонью. У Джейсона острый слух, поэтому оставалось надеяться на то, что у маньяка были неотложные дела в другой стороне лагеря. Надежда моментально рухнула, стоило только услышать женский крик неподалёку. Уитни, уже не думая о правильности направления, инстинктивно побежала как можно дальше от крика, в глубине души коря себя за трусливый побег вместо помощи пострадавшей.

В конечном итоге, она, измотанная долгим и быстрым бегом, упала на колени, задыхаясь и чувствуя, как в животе всё скручивается в узел. Кожа Миллер покрылась мурашками, а затем последовала волна тепла, заставившая девушку шумно глотать слёзы. Уитни повернулась направо и увидела Джейсона. Вурхиз, вместо того, чтобы поймать пленницу, просто смотрел на неё и чего-то ждал.

Внезапно Уитни поразилась тому, как она раньше не замечала, какой же он привлекательный… такой большой, крепкий и сильный… дерьмо. Прогоняя ненужные мысли, она неуверенно поднялась на ноги и поняла, что выбрала неверное направление, раз Джейсон не торопился её преследовать. Иногда он таким образом играл с пленницей, когда был уверен, что у неё нет шансов на побег из лагеря. Уитни бросилась дальше в лес, думая лишь о том, как уйти максимально далеко от маньяка. Она даже не подозревала, что сама загнала себя в ловушку.

По закону подлости, Миллер споткнулась о торчащий из земли корень дерева и растянулась на сырой лесной почве. Подняв голову, она осознала, что понятия не имеет, где сейчас находится. Она теперь не то, что дорогу – обратный путь в лагерь скорее всего не найдёт. Несмотря на то, что Уитни нигде не видела Джейсона, она всё равно чувствовала, что он поблизости. Ей удалось пробежать ещё несколько метров, прежде чем её нога провалилась куда-то вниз, и за долю секунды до падения в яму, умело скрытую сухими листьями, большая грубая рука обхватила талию Уитни.

Джейсон не позволил ей упасть, но Миллер успела разглядеть два полусгнивших трупа на дне ямы, на которых она могла приземлиться. Её крик был прерван ладонью Вурхиза, прижатой ко рту девушки (ведь он ненавидит, когда она кричит), а другая рука сильно сжала талию — настолько, что Уитни почувствовала нехватку кислорода, что в сочетании с её истощением, а также близостью жаркого тела Джейсона (чей запах всё сильнее сводил омегу с ума) привело к потере сознания.


	3. Глава 3

В отключке Уитни была недолго. По крайней мере, ей так казалось. Миллер пришла в себя в тот момент, когда Джейсон пытался посадить её на кровать, и инстинктивно, в едва сознательном паническом состоянии, схватилась за его плечи и уткнулась лицом в его шею. Уитни слышала, как тяжело он дышал — наверное, к нему давно никто добровольно не прикасался.

Вурхиз медленно поднялся и убрал от себя руки девушки. Та лёгкость, с которой он это сделал, и то, как мягко сжал её запястья, заставило её сердце биться быстрее, но на этот раз не от страха. Если бы не маска, Уитни бы даже рискнула его поцеловать. Джейсон не отпускал запястья пленницы и всматривался в её лицо, как ей показалось, с беспокойством и заботой. Впервые Миллер заметила, какого цвета его глаза — насыщенного, тёмно-карего.

То, что Уитни не стала привычно сопротивляться, похоже, смутило Джейсона, и потому спустя несколько секунд он решил уйти. На мгновение у девушки закружилась голова от того, что Вурхиз перестал держать её тело, и Миллер вдруг страстно захотелось, чтобы он навис над ней, прижал всей массой к матрасу. Когда Джейсон ушёл, Уитни осторожно опустилась на кровать, и только после того, как он запер дверь снаружи, до Миллер дошло, что вообще-то здесь не должно быть дверей… а она лежала на двуспальной кровати в маленькой комнате со светло-жёлтыми стенами, а не на жёстком матрасе на грязном полу.

Через заколоченное досками окно пробивались слабые лучики света. Всё в комнате выглядело так, словно здесь давно никто не жил — даже одеяло было покрыто слоем пыли. Джейсон принёс её в спальню своей матери? Наверное, ей стоило потратить время на размышления о причинах такого поступка, но сейчас её куда больше волновали воспоминания о жарком теле Джейсона. На одеяле появились капли крови, и Уитни поняла, что это была её кровь.

Раны на руках сильно кровоточили, Миллер было больно, но она не придавала этому значения. Хорошо, что она ранена, ведь это означало, что если Джейсон не хотел её смерти, то обязательно должен был вернуться, чтобы помочь. Ей НУЖНО, чтобы он вернулся. Ей нужны его сильные руки, как путнику в пустыне необходима вода. Это странно, тяжело и одновременно легко, словно наркотик, но по какой-то причине это совершенно не беспокоило девушку. Прошло всего несколько минут (показавшихся вечностью), и Уитни наконец услышала, как Джейсон открыл дверь.

Вурхиз вошёл в комнату медленно, будто сомневаясь. Задержался в дверном проёме, ожидая действий от пленницы. Поняв, чего он хотел, Миллер отвернулась (он ненавидел, когда на него пристально смотрели), и тогда Джейсон приблизился к ней. Один лишь звук его шагов вызывал дрожь и волнение в её теле, а также ощущение тепла и давление между ног. Джейсон положил на кровать небольшой металлический ящик — аптечку первой помощи. Уитни послушно взяла её в руки, и тут в её голове возникла идея.

— Я не могу открыть, — пожаловалась она, симулируя борьбу с крышкой. Получалось реалистично, если учесть, что ящик ещё и заржавел. Джейсон наклонился и с лёгкостью открыл его. Уитни посмотрела на содержимое аптечки и сделала вид, будто не поняла, для чего всё это нужно. А затем обратилась к Вурхизу:

— Джейсон, — когда она звала убийцу по имени, он заметно напрягался, — не мог бы ты мне помочь, пожалуйста?

Он помедлил, но всё же опустился перед пленницей на колени. Миллер протянула ему дрожащую руку, и он начал неуклюже обрабатывать её раны. Уитни подумала, что теперь-то Джейсон должен был понять. Он — альфа, а она — омега, у которой началась течка. Нормальный альфа способен держать себя в руках рядом с омегой во время течки (это непросто, но возможно), но Уитни желала противоположного.

К её разочарованию, Джейсон не спешил терять контроль над собой — напротив, выглядел ещё более сдержанным. Миллер не могла отвести глаз от его рук, не могла перестать думать о том, насколько она хрупкая и слабая по сравнению с ним, и вдруг обратила внимание на кое-что. Он тоже дрожал. Эта дрожь была едва заметна, но что-то да значила. Его дыхание было затруднённым, и он явно старался как можно реже дотрагиваться до омеги.

Теперь всё стало ясно — в лесу он тоже не хотел прикасаться к ней и до последнего держался на расстоянии. Вместо того, чтобы вернуть в подвал, отнёс её в спальню любимой матери, где точно не стал бы грешить. Уитни вспомнила рассказы мамы об альфах, что у них при возбуждении выделяется запах, который чувствуют омеги. Джейсон был против секса, но его тело подчинялось законам природы.

Уитни очнулась от размышлений и увидела, что Вурхиз закончил обрабатывать раны и теперь смотрел на неё. Важно задержать его. Любым способом. Миллер взяла его огромную ладонь и поднесла к своей щеке, а затем повернула голову и нежно поцеловала. Джейсон отстранился, словно девушка обожгла его. Она разрывалась между жалостью к нему и сильным возбуждением, которое помогло осознать, что он тоже хотел её.

Когда он встал и начал отступать к двери, Уитни запаниковала.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи! — воскликнула она, в один момент догадавшись, что нужно сказать, чтобы получить от Вурхиза то, что ей требовалось. Её голос был еле слышен и срывался, ведь она понимала — то, что она делает, неправильно, и так не должно быть, но…

— Всё в порядке, Джейсон, — прошептала Уитни, — мама не навредит тебе.


	4. Глава 4

Теперь его заметно трясло. Уитни чувствовала себя виноватой, но её замысел сработал, и Джейсон больше не отходил от неё, испуганно застыв на полпути между кроватью и дверью.

— Иди сюда, — она позвала его громче и твёрже, — подойди к маме, Джейсон.

Вурхиз колебался, словно желая всё-таки покинуть комнату, но в итоге подчинился. Уитни вздрогнула, когда он упал перед ней на колени и обнял за талию, уткнувшись лицом в живот. Он сильно сжимал девушку, и ей едва удавалось дышать, а в голове вновь вспыхнуло чувство вины.

— Хорошо, милый, — произнесла Уитни, мягко проводя руками по волосам Вурхиза, — мама скучала по своему особенному мальчику.

Она позволяла Джейсону обнимать себя, а сама наклонилась к его шее, затем скользнула рукой по спине, шёпотом успокаивая мужчину, когда тот вздрагивал от прикосновений, и впервые наслаждалась, дотрагиваясь до него. Даже через маску Миллер ощущала его жаркое дыхание на своей коже и в конце концов не выдержала. Они нуждались друг в друге. Уитни медленно убрала от себя руки Джейсона. Он позволил ей это сделать, хоть и с нежеланием.

Девушка отступила к кровати и жестом пригласила Вурхиза присоединиться. Когда он поднялся на ноги, она увидела доказательство того, что всё это время феромоны действовали и на него. Интересно, как у Джейсона получалось так точно передавать эмоции, скрывая выражение лица. Страх, замешательство, стыд… Уитни взяла его за руку и подвела к кровати, и Джейсон снова не сопротивлялся, но застыл, когда девушка попыталась затащить его на кровать.

— Ты доверяешь маме? — спросила она и получила нерешительный кивок в ответ. Миллер сбросила куртку с плеч Вурхиза и провела ладонями по его груди. Джейсон дрожал, но не отстранялся, и Уитни решила не заставлять его раздеваться полностью — это было бы слишком жестоко.

— Будь хорошим мальчиком и ложись, — мягко попросила она, — я знаю, тебе страшно, но обещаю сделать всё, чтобы ты чувствовал себя лучше.

Джейсон медленно опустился на кровать и лёг на спину. Он не расслаблялся, каждая мышца в его теле оставалась твёрдой как железный брусок. Уитни не решалась сразу забраться на него, боясь всё испортить. Она думала, что было бы приятнее, если бы он сам взял её, а она беспомощно лежала под ним. С другой стороны, ей гораздо больше нравилось сжимать его ладони в своих руках. Заставляя Вурхиза повиноваться, Миллер пыталась подавить возбуждение, потому что Джейсон до сих пор дрожал и сжимал одеяло с такой силой, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Похоже, будет непросто осуществить задуманное.

Он позволил Уитни сплести её пальцы со своими, и на мгновение у девушки возникла мысль снять бинты со своих рук, чтобы было удобнее, но потом вспомнила, что вряд ли это улучшит ситуацию — с её-то ранами.

— Ты хочешь прикоснуться ко мне, Джейсон?

К сожалению, Вурхиз не смотрел на неё, и тогда Уитни дотронулась ладонью до его маски, повернув лицо мужчины к себе. Впервые она встретилась с его взглядом.

— Мама говорит, что всё в порядке, — Миллер сохраняла уверенность в голосе, — теперь, куда бы ты хотел положить свои руки?

Он поколебался, но затем застенчиво поднял руку и провёл ладонью по волосам Уитни. Несмотря на разочарование, девушка выдавила из себя улыбку. Неужели Джейсон настолько невинный? Внезапно Уитни наклонилась к нему, прижавшись к груди, и начала покрывать его шею поцелуями. Он не убирал ладонь от волос Миллер и выглядел так, словно сомневался, сделать ли девушке немного больно или позволить ей продолжать. Его дыхание участилось.

Не в силах сдерживаться, Уитни запустила ладонь под футболку Джейсона. Его кожа возбуждающе тёплая, и девушка вновь ощутила пульсацию между ног, становясь влажной. Вурхиз резко выгнулся, когда Уитни сжала пальцами его сосок. Сама же Миллер почувствовала, как рука Джейсона тяжело опустилась на её поясницу, а ногти болезненно впились в её кожу через одежду. Казалось, он цеплялся за неё, ища защиты, но не зная, от чего именно.

— Хороший мальчик, — промурлыкала она ему на ухо, — сильный, красивый мальчик.

Уитни потёрлась о него бёдрами, и он наконец застонал. Миллер почувствовала, как тесно и жарко ей стало в собственной одежде. Потребовалось время на то, чтобы уговорить Джейсона убрать руку от её волос, и как только он это сделал, девушка, выпрямившись, села и сняла с себя футболку. Кажется, это напугало Вурхиза, потому что он начал бросать тревожные взгляды на выход, но, несмотря на явное нежелание, не пытался оттолкнуть Миллер, ведь она не могла ему навредить.

— Джейсон, — укоризненно произнесла Уитни, — посмотри на меня.

Когда он повернул лицо к ней, в его глазах читался страх, и девушке стало смешно от того, что наконец-то она его напугала, а не он её. Ему страшно, потому что у неё есть власть над ним, потому что она воспользовалась его главной слабостью. Его ногти почти до крови впились в спину Миллер, он до сих пор тяжело дышал. Тяжело и красиво.

— Ты любишь меня, Джейсон? — её голос звучал низко и хрипло даже в её собственных ушах. Вурхиз медленно кивнул.

— Когда ты кого-то любишь, прикасаться — это нормально, — Уитни не отводила от него глаз и расстегнула лифчик, — я люблю тебя, Джейсон, и ты должен мне помочь.

Она взяла его руку и положила на свою обнажённую грудь. В глазах Вурхиза отражалось яростное сопротивление природным инстинктам. Будь на месте Уитни любая другая — он голыми руками разорвал бы её на куски. Джейсон послушно не убирал ладонь, неосознанно поглаживая грудь Миллер большим пальцем.

Когда Уитни решила снять с него штаны, то забеспокоилась о том, что он попытается уйти, но Джейсон продолжал лежать, закрыв глаза и дрожа в ожидании. Хороший, послушный мальчик… и он весь её. Когда она начала расстёгивать ремень, Вурхиз предпринял слабую попытку остановить её, обхватив запястье, но Уитни с лёгкостью вырвалась и вернулась к начатому.

Она резко, даже болезненно, опустилась на всю его длину, и за всхлипом сразу последовал стон. Идеально, абсолютно идеально. Миллер немного растерялась, когда Джейсон подался бёдрами вперёд. «Хорошо, — подумала она, — в конце концов, какие-то инстинкты у него есть». Он сжимал её бедро одной рукой, а другой тянулся к волосам, притягивая к себе и пытаясь успокоиться после шквала новых ощущений. Прошло немного времени, и Уитни испытала оргазм.

Джейсон застонал, когда его узел начал набухать внутри Миллер, и для её слуха это был самый приятный звук. Она лежала на нём и мягко поглаживала его шею. Позже она не вспомнит большую часть того, что шептала ему. Они оставались вместе ещё некоторое время, и Уитни погрузилась в сон.


	5. Глава 5

Когда Уитни проснулась, то заметила, что за окном уже было утро, а она одна в комнате. Миллер почти удалось убедить себя в том, что случившееся было всего лишь сном, если бы не одно «но»: она до сих пор находилась в спальне матери Джейсона, а куртка Вурхиза лежала на полу рядом с кроватью. Уитни, почувствовав пульсирование между ног, погрузила в себя палец и, вытащив его, увидела на коже розоватый цвет. Кровь… немного крови. Это нормально?

Заметив свою одежду в грязной куче, Миллер решила, что ни за что не наденет это на своё тело. Она неохотно подняла куртку Джейсона и набросила её на плечи, чтобы прикрыть наготу. Почувствовав запах, исходивший от куртки, Уитни ощутила трепет в животе и вспомнила, что течка ещё не закончилась (она будет длиться примерно три дня). Их сцепка позволила ей немного успокоиться, но это лишь вопрос времени, когда возбуждение снова начнёт расти. В левом кармане куртки Уитни нашла коробок со спичками и чем-то, похожим на человеческие волосы. Находку она положила в ящик тумбочки и закрыла его.

Воспоминания о прошлой ночи возвращались, и Миллер отказывалась в это верить, стыдясь и ненавидя себя. Она задумалась о том, что Джейсон, возможно, даже не понял, что они занимались сексом, потому что если бы понял — вряд ли она была бы жива. Пытаясь не паниковать, Уитни судорожно просчитывала в голове варианты того, в каком состоянии будет Джейсон, когда вернётся… Внезапно Миллер осознала, что ещё не пробовала самостоятельно покинуть комнату.

Конечно, скорее всего, дверь заперта, ведь Вурхиз не позволил бы пленнице одной бродить по дому. Тем не менее, Уитни всё же подошла к двери и дёрнула за ручку. Та с лёгкостью повернулась, и девушка на секунду застыла в недоумении. Она пробралась в маленькую гостиную, в которой уже была с Майком в ту роковую ночь. Слева находилась кухня, справа — закрытая дверь, ведущая в детскую спальню Джейсона. Из кухни можно было попасть в ванную, где лежала отрубленная голова Памелы Вурхиз. Туда Уитни точно не пойдёт.

Неожиданно она поймала себя на мысли, что всё это время снаружи доносился монотонный повторяющийся звук. Наверное, Миллер должна была испугаться, но любопытство перевесило страх, и она пошла на звук, минуя кухню и выходя на задний двор. Уитни на мгновение потеряла дар речи, увидев на улице Джейсона, который… колол дрова. Созерцание чего-то не столь мрачного и кровавого в исполнении Вурхиза лишь усиливало сомнения в реалистичности происходящего. Хотя, всё было вполне логично и объяснимо — Джейсон не выжил бы зимой без запаса дров.

Некоторое время Вурхиз не замечал присутствия девушки, но в конце концов почувствовал, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. На секунду убийца напрягся, приготовившись к нападению, но тут же расслабился, увидев Уитни. Один только взгляд на неё вызывал странные ощущения, но теперь их можно было подавить (надолго ли?). Девушка молчала, не зная, что сказать, да и вряд ли здесь были бы уместны стандартные фразочки, но одну тему она всё-таки нашла.

— Я голодна.

Джейсон отложил топор и направился в сторону лагеря. Уитни не была уверена, стоит ли следовать за ним, но решила пойти. Заметив её, Вурхиз остановился, и его озадаченный взгляд задержался на куртке, но затем мужчина продолжил идти, хоть и не так быстро, чтобы Миллер успевала за ним.

Он казался другим, но Уитни не могла точно определить, что в нём изменилось. Джейсон стал более человечным и менее похожим на равнодушного монстра. Она бы хотела увидеть его без маски. Понятно, что его лицо было изуродовано, но знание не равно ощущениям, которые она испытает, когда своими глазами увидит это. Пока Уитни предавалась размышлениям, Джейсон привёл её к деревянному зданию.

Вурхиз открыл дверь и кивнул девушке, намекая на то, чтобы она шла впереди. Поначалу Уитни подумала, что он сделал это для того, чтобы следить за ней, но быстро вспомнила, что в этом не было нужды — в спальне-то она была одна и не запертая в четырёх стенах. Джейсон просто пытался быть вежливым и заботливым. Плохо, что она постепенно перестаёт его бояться. Миллер помнила ужасные истории об омегах, сошедших с ума после связи с альфой… и сама она менялась. Ещё вчера она в панике сбежала бы, увидев Джейсона с топором, а сегодня лишь на мгновение застыла, недоумевая.

Помещение было заставлено длинными узкими столами — такие же можно было найти где-нибудь в школьной столовой. Разве что тут они располагались чуть более хаотично. Одно из окон слева было разбито, а к стене был вертикально прислонён стол как последствие одного из многих боёв Джейсона.

В дальнем конце комнаты находилось большое окно с металлическими ставнями, а рядом с ним — узкая железная дверь. Предположив, что она ведёт на кухню, Уитни решила пробраться туда. На пыльном полу виднелись следы Джейсона. Дверь со скрипом открылась, и взору Уитни предстало огромное красно-коричневое пятно. Девушка, стараясь не смотреть, обошла его, чтобы добраться до кладовой. Джейсон проследовал за ней, спокойно наступив в пятно и даже не обратив на него внимания.

Вурхиз равнодушно наблюдал за тем, как Уитни осматривала содержимое кладовой. Всё, что не находилось внутри банок, было съедено крысами. Миллер осторожно достала с полки одну из банок, сдув пыль с крышки. Консервный нож лежал неподалёку, но девушка посчитала его бесполезным, ведь он давно заржавел. Она вздрогнула, когда Джейсон внезапно забрал банку из её рук. Как можно быть одновременно таким большим и тихим?

Вурхиз вытащил из кармана нож и принялся вручную открывать крышку. Пока он был занят, Уитни подошла к плите. Плита была внушительной, явно предназначенной для приготовления большого количества пищи. Поворот одной из ручек плиты ничего не дал, даже самой маленькой искорки. Конечно, подумала Миллер, это место уже много лет заброшено, так что газ тут давно отключён. Тот же результат был с краном — трубы гудели, но вода отсутствовала. Джейсон приносил Уитни воду, когда она жила в его логове, и скорее всего, эту воду он брал из озера.

Девушка открыла навесной шкаф, полный пластиковой одноразовой посуды, подобной той, что Вурхиз приносил ей ранее. Она использовала рукав куртки Джейсона, чтобы вытереть пыль.

На этот раз суп был невыносимо солёным и состоял из одних овощей, но Уитни была настолько голодна, что съела всё за считанные секунды. Джейсон смотрел на Миллер, не понимая, что с ней не так. Если он выглядел для неё по-другому, то и она теперь казалась ему странной. Уитни задавалась вопросом, видел ли ещё Вурхиз в ней свою мать, и если нет, то хорошо это или плохо?

Даже если он мог причинить ей вред, она оставалась спокойной. Однако, как ни странно, Уитни чувствовала себя неуязвимой.

Девушка сложила посуду в раковину, а затем обратилась к Джейсону:

— Ты помнишь, когда в последний раз приносил мне воду? — он кивнул. — Не мог бы ты показать мне, откуда?

Он указал на дверь справа, которая вела наружу. Уитни открыла её и вышла на небольшую поляну, разделявшую дом и лес. На земле была видна широкая насыпь с цементным диском посередине. Джейсон проследил направление взгляда девушки и, кажется, понял, чего она хотела.

Он присел и поднял цементный диск, чтобы открыть отверстие под ним. Это был колодец. К ближайшему дереву была привязана верёвка, и Уитни за неё потянула. Из глубины показалось ведро. Возможно, там не кристально чистая вода, но это лучше, чем ничего.

Уитни задумалась о планах на будущее. Она не сможет жить здесь, но и сбежать прямо сейчас тоже. Она пока не в том состоянии — только не во время течки. Но через три дня… Неожиданно рука Джейсона окунулась в ведро перед ней. Вурхиз приподнял маску и, набрав ладонью немного воды, показательно выпил. Видимо, он посчитал, что Миллер растерялась и не понимала, как правильно пить.

Не сказав ни слова, Уитни взяла ведро и отправилась домой. Джейсон засомневался, но всё равно пошёл следом за ней. Несмотря на его бесшумные шаги, ей не приходилось оглядываться, чтобы быть уверенной — он идёт сзади. Вурхиз вошёл вместе с ней в дом, но остановился, увидев, как девушка прошмыгнула в комнату его матери и торопливо закрыла за собой дверь. Уитни ждала, прислушиваясь, и когда Джейсон ушёл, сняла с себя куртку.

Она заглянула в комод и, достав оттуда хлопковый носовой платок, окунула его в воду и начала умываться. Ей казалось неплохой идеей предложить и Джейсону помыться. Он выглядел не особо ухоженно, но и не слишком запущенно, чтобы предположить, что Вурхиз вообще никогда не мылся. Уитни сразу пожалела о своих размышлениях, приведших к нежелательным воспоминаниям о том, как тело Джейсона находилось под ней. Миллер поспешно завершила процедуру, стараясь как можно меньше касаться области между ног. После этого она сменила бинты на руках.

У матери Джейсона определённо был отвратительный вкус в одежде, но у Уитни не оставалось другого выхода — она не сможет вечно ходить в одном и том же… сколько бы ни пришлось провести здесь времени. Именно поэтому сейчас она усердно рылась в шкафу, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-то, нетронутое молью. Мать Джейсона весила по меньшей мере на двадцать фунтов больше, чем Уитни, и была далеко не самой стильной женщиной, но Миллер в конце концов удалось найти безрукавку телесного цвета. Её она и надела. Когда Уитни завязывала пояс вокруг талии, то на дне шкафа заметила металлический ящик.

Не в силах побороть любопытство, она вытащила ящик и переместила его на кровать. Защёлки без проблем поддались, и первым Уитни обнаружила бледно-голубое одеяло для новорождённых, аккуратно сложенное в форме квадрата. Она растерялась, не сообразив, откуда здесь могло взяться это одеяло, но вспомнила, что комната принадлежала матери Джейсона. Уитни прижала одеяло к себе и попыталась представить Джейсона маленьким и беспомощным… это было непросто.

Под одеялом в ящике лежал документ: свидетельство о рождении с именем Джейсона. Миллер с глубоким разочарованием отметила, насколько же Вурхиз старше, чем кажется. Его поведение сильно отличалось от взрослого… Затем девушка наткнулась на свадебное фото, с которого было вырезано лицо мужчины, а женщина рядом с женихом выглядела пугающе, хоть и была в положении, чего не скрывало даже просторное белое платье.

Уитни нашла ещё одно фото с женщиной, лицом невероятно похожей на неё саму. Измученная, но счастливая женщина в больничной рубашке держала младенца, голова которого была неправильной формы, а глаза находились на разном уровне. Но несмотря на это, женщина с такой любовью смотрела на малыша, что у Миллер в груди что-то сдавило, а на глаза навернулись слёзы. Боже, что она натворила? Тогда она сказала Вурхизу, что ЛЮБИТ его… чёрт.

Уитни сложила вещи обратно в ящик и захлопнула его, а затем свернулась на кровати, пытаясь не расплакаться. Сколько ещё она здесь продержится? Джейсон доверял ей, но неизвестно, насколько. Если она просто выйдет за пределы лагеря, он остановит её или отпустит, надеясь, что она вернётся?

Неожиданно Уитни стало очень больно думать о том, что Джейсон мог остаться в одиночестве и ждать её. Мать не научила его ничему, кроме страха перед жестоким миром, а затем оставила его. Миллер попробовала вновь с ненавистью подумать о Вурхизе, но с удивлением обнаружила, что столь сильное и разрушительное чувство давно покинуло её сердце. В отчаянии Уитни создала в воображении образ погибшего Майка.

Больно, так больно вспоминать его имя. Если бы он только не привёл её сюда… Но она не хотела причинять боль Джейсону. Никогда не хотела. Поначалу он казался ей бесчеловечным монстром, но теперь Уитни видела в нём больше человечности, чем в некоторых «нормальных» людях. Джейсон — такая же жертва. Как те, кого он убивал. И Уитни с ужасом осознала одно… она не оставит Вурхиза… не сможет этого сделать. Не после того, как поступила с ним.

Миллер чувствовала себя эгоистичной собственницей по отношению к Джейсону, и это было неправильно. Неправильно ведь? Она должна принадлежать ему, а не он ей. Это обычно так работает… верно? Она должна хотеть подчиняться, но не чувствует этого. Но зато точно знает, что он нуждается в ней.

И как же это знакомо. Она всегда нужна, всегда должна быть сильной. Но всё изменилось, и теперь они с Джейсоном принадлежали друг другу. Это было так романтично, хотя Уитни никогда не считала себя романтичной натурой. Нет, она была далека от этого и привыкла делать лишь то, что необходимо, без лишних сантиментов и эмоций.


	6. Глава 6

Они снова занялись сексом перед самым окончанием течки Уитни. На этот раз Миллер удалось уговорить Джейсона быть сверху, хотя ему это не понравилось. Когда они отдыхали, пока длилась сцепка, и лежали лицом друг к другу, Уитни попыталась успокоить Джейсона, показать, что он не сделал ей больно. Ему было трудно понять, что его прикосновения не вредят людям. Вурхиз нежно провёл рукой по волосам Уитни, лицу и шее, словно молчаливо извиняясь.

В ту ночь Миллер проснулась от раската грома снаружи. Она хотела посмотреть в окно, но тело спящего рядом Джейсона мешало это сделать. Несколько секунд девушка неподвижно лежала, просто смотря на него, а затем потянулась правой рукой к его маске.

И прежде чем она успела дотронуться, Вурхиз, будто почувствовав, резко перехватил её запястье и сильно сжал. Джейсон открыл глаза, и Уитни была готова поклясться, что услышала его злобное рычание.

— Джейсон! — воскликнула она, и его агрессия исчезла так же быстро, как появилась. Вурхиз немедленно отпустил Миллер, моргая в замешательстве. Уитни просто застала его врасплох, вот и всё. Многим людям не нравится, когда их трогают во сне, и Джейсон был одним из таких.

Он встал с кровати и направился к двери. Уитни вскочила следом и, опередив его, заблокировала собой выход. Джейсон с лёгкостью мог отодвинуть её в сторону, но почему-то медлил.

— Пожалуйста, останься со мной.

Он пристально изучал её лицо, ища признаки страха. Его взгляд скользнул по её телу и резко вернулся к лицу. Джейсон снял куртку и протянул её Уитни, намекая на то, чтобы девушка прикрыла наготу.

— Спасибо, — Миллер нерешительно взяла куртку и надела её, а затем села на кровать и взяла Вурхиза за руку, — пожалуйста, ложись.

Он позволил вернуть себя в постель, но отодвинулся от Уитни. Она не знала, был ли необходим ему сон или Вурхиз продолжал бодрствовать, закрыв глаза. Когда она проснулась, то обнаружила, что опять осталась одна. Уитни не нашла Джейсона во дворе, но не спешила волноваться. Вряд ли он оставил бы её одну насовсем.

Миллер решила воспользоваться его отсутствием, чтобы получше осмотреть дом. Она хотела начать как можно дальше от ванной, а потому пошла в детскую спальню Джейсона. Как и большинство комнат, она была ужасно мала, а-ля «кошмар клаустрофоба». Маленькая деревянная кровать, письменный стол и книжная полка занимали всё место. На кровати, прислонившись к подушке, сидел старый плюшевый медведь.

Похоже, медведь был одной из немногих игрушек Джейсона — остальные были аккуратно расставлены на полке рядом с книгами. Уитни не знала, умел ли Вурхиз читать или мать читала ему. Джейсону было около девяти, когда случилась трагедия, но… он отставал в развитии или вроде того. Миллер не любила думать о нём в таком ключе, потому постаралась отвлечься от подобных мыслей. На столе она нашла учебники — должно быть, Джейсон учился дома под присмотром матери. Попытки представить их жизнь здесь вызывали у девушки необъяснимую грусть.

Заглянув в шкаф, полный одежды, Уитни поняла, что ничего толком не узнает. Джейсон уже не был маленьким мальчиком и давно не жил в этой комнате. А воспоминания о том месте, в котором он жил недавно, вызывали неприятные ощущения где-то в животе. Покидая пыльную обитель маленького несчастного Джейсона, Уитни зачем-то забрала с собой плюшевого медведя.

Она стояла над люком, ведущим в подвал, и пыталась убедить себя, что там нечего бояться, ведь для неё больше не существует опасности. Однако инстинкт самосохранения буквально кричал об обратном, сопротивляясь возвращению туда, откуда всё начиналось. Уитни сильнее прижала игрушку к груди и спустилась в тёмную сырую пропасть, которая десятилетиями служила Джейсону домом.

Запах гнили ударил в нос так же, как в прошлый раз, когда Миллер была затянута сюда, крича и пинаясь. Но тогда она умудрилась приспособиться, и сейчас ей удалось сделать это ещё быстрее. Знакомый мрачный коридор, ведущий к помещению, в котором хранились тела жертв… и где он держал её. Матрас и кандалы лежали нетронутыми, на них до сих пор была видна её засохшая кровь. Раны на руках отозвались болью, и Уитни отвела взгляд — это не то место, которым стоило любоваться.

Она нашла кучу сломанных сотовых телефонов, какие-то украшения, кошельки. Джейсон, наверное, мало что знал о деньгах, так как ни один из кошельков не был опустошён. Проследовав дальше, Уитни наткнулась на мешки с одеждой и вздохнула с облегчением. Она довольно долго копалась в них, пока не отыскала джинсы и рубашку по размеру. Они выглядели лучше, чем любая вещь из гардероба матери Джейсона, и Уитни старалась не думать о том, что случилось с бывшими владельцами её находок.

Миллер заметила знакомую куртку, накинутую на точильный камень и поняла, что Вурхиз скорее всего находился где-то поблизости. Вдоль стены стояла массивная рабочая скамья, рядом с ней лежали различные инструменты для садоводства, заточенные таким образом, чтобы в будущем сгодиться в качестве оружия. Неважно, насколько умным был Джейсон — в его трудолюбии сомневаться точно не приходилось.

Остался один коридор, ведущий дальше в подвал (куда ей совершенно не хотелось идти), но чтобы добраться до него, Уитни придётся вернуться в помещение с матрасом. На обратном пути ей попалась деревянная дверь, и она вспомнила, что именно в ту комнату Вурхиз сбрасывал тела. Вероятно, там ещё могли быть её друзья… Желудок Миллер сжался в комок, а кровь похолодела от одной мысли о том, что девушка могла увидеть. Но Уитни должна смириться с этим, ведь теперь она навечно связана с Джейсоном и его деятельностью. Она не сможет бесконечно прятаться и убегать, отрицая очевидное.

Чем ближе Уитни подходила к двери, тем отчётливее чувствовала, что вот-вот упадёт в обморок. Прижав к себе медведя, она затаила дыхание и открыла дверь. Пусто. Пол и стены забрызганы кровью, но никаких тел нет. Джейсон потому и ушёл, чтобы избавиться от трупов?

Миллер попятилась из кровавой комнаты и едва не споткнулась о матрас. В голове проносились сотни вариантов того, что Вурхиз мог сделать с телами… с телом Майка. Уитни подумала о родителях погибшего возлюбленного. Они больше никогда не увидят своего сына и даже не узнают, что с ним случилось. Чёрт, она не должна была спускаться сюда. Она всё равно не вернёт своих друзей.

Сдерживая слёзы, Уитни размышляла над тем, стоит ли идти дальше. Прийти сюда было большой ошибкой, и лучше бы она не видела некоторых вещей. Но если Миллер ничего не узнает, то эта небольшая экскурсия станет пустой тратой времени. Уитни глубоко вздохнула и направилась дальше по коридору. Через несколько метров она дошла до второй комнаты.

Совсем маленькая, но, похоже, именно здесь спал Джейсон. В дальнем левом углу стояла самодельная кровать из спальных мешков, одеял и пальто. Она напоминала крысиное гнездо. Напротив располагался стол, на котором валялась куча одежды большого размера, подходящего Джейсону. Большинство вещей походили на форму военных и технического персонала.

Уитни осмотрела одежду, но не заметила ничего подозрительного. Не зная, чем ещё себя занять, девушка прилегла на «крысиное гнездо». Она больше не позволит Джейсону спать здесь. Неизвестно, почему он неохотно возвращался домой, но она была намерена убедить его спать именно там, а не в этой холодной каморке.

Миллер лениво провела рукой по подушке и наткнулась на что-то твёрдое. Вытащив предмет, она внимательно его изучила. Дешёвый карманный нож светло-голубого цвета с красной надписью «Лагерь на Хрустальном озере». На другой стороне кривыми буквами было нацарапано имя Джейсона. Нож был слишком маленьким для серьёзного оружия, поэтому скорее всего Вурхиз сохранил его на память. На лице Уитни появилась улыбка.

Девушка открыла и закрыла нож, а после аккуратно вернула его на место. Ей незачем тут задерживаться, и она уже собиралась уйти, как вдруг что-то привлекло её внимание. В углу одиноко стоял шлакоблок, и это было странно, ведь Уитни видела подобные штуки только в одном месте — около кострища, которое находилось на окраине леса… с другой стороны лагеря. И зачем Вурхизу понадобился один шлакоблок?

Встав с кровати, Уитни подошла к шлакоблоку и опустилась перед ним на колени. Она боялась сдвинуть его — не из-за того, что Джейсон мог рассердиться — а скорее потому, что на неё внезапно могла выскочить змея. Или паук. Посмеявшись над нелепостью собственных страхов, Миллер протянула руку и оттолкнула блок в сторону, обнаружив прямоугольное отверстие в полу.

Уитни не может заставить себя сунуть туда руку (змея или всё-таки паук?) и выходит из комнаты, через несколько секунд вернувшись с куском медной трубы. Миллер направила его в правую часть отверстия и сразу наткнулась на препятствие, которое оказалось чем-то, завёрнутым в мешковину. Сняв грубую ткань, Уитни увидела старую книгу в потрескавшемся переплёте.

Дотронувшись до обложки, девушка почувствовала холодок и мурашки на коже. Ей хотелось верить, что дело было в лёгком ветерке, но в подвале не могло быть ветра. Задержав дыхание, она открыла книгу.

Первыми ей на глаза попались строки «НЕ ТРОГАЙ ЭТУ КНИГУ!», нацарапанные в верхней части страницы красными чернилами. Ниже почти неразборчивым почерком был написан текст, похожий скорее на инопланетное письмо с иллюстрациями.

Картинки изображали расчленённые тела. Причём, расчленённые более сложным и ритуальным способом, нежели в результате обычного убийства. Постепенно появлялись рисунки с насильственным и сексуальным содержанием. Мужчины, животные, но чаще всего — обнажённые женщины. Обнажённых женщин разрывают. Обнажённых женщин хоронят, душат, вешают, топят. На одном из изображений такая женщина была проткнута шипом между ног, выходившим из её горла. А другая женщина лила на себя жидкость, которая разъедала её кожу.

Под картинками сохранились подписи: «ЗАРАЖЁННЫЕ СУКИ!», «ЧЁРТОВЫ СУКИ! УБИТЬ! УБИТЬ! УБИТЬ!», «ОН ЗАБЕРЁТ ТВОЮ ДУШУ», «ГОРИТЕ В АДУ!», «САТАНА ЖИВ!» и прочее. На другой странице тем же почерком крупно написано: «ЧТО ИЗ «НЕ ТРОГАЙ ЭТУ КНИГУ» ТЕБЕ НЕ ПОНЯТНО?». Уитни засмеялась, но смех отдавал истерикой и напряжением. Дальше она увидела изображение обнажённой женщины, сплетённой с двумя деревьями. Её лицо было опущено, а ветви как угри скользили во влагалище. Уитни, ощутив пульсацию между ног, поспешно перевернула страницу.

В конце она нашла сложенный пополам лист с ярким рисунком и красивой подписью: «Джейсону на день рождения». Внутри был изображён человеческий труп, пытавшийся выбраться из-под земли. Над ним располагался ещё один, более свежий труп, а вся картина вызывала непонятные чувства и сбивала с толку.

Услышав шаги за дверью, Уитни захлопнула книгу, быстро вернула её на место и выскочила из комнаты, столкнувшись с Джейсоном. Она инстинктивно отступила, но Вурхиз схватил её так сильно, что, казалось, на следующий день на её коже появятся синяки. Когда он осознал, что это Уитни, то ослабил хватку, но сам дрожал и тяжело дышал. И Уитни поняла причину: Джейсон испугался, потому что не нашёл её в доме и подумал, что она оставила его.


	7. Глава 7

Когда Уитни решила прибраться в доме, она специально начала как можно дальше от ванной. Джейсон забеспокоился, придя на кухню и увидев, как Миллер мыла посуду в ведре с холодной водой и использовала моющие средства, найденные в прачечной лагеря. Уитни волновалась о том, что придётся есть, когда закончатся консервы, хоть это произойдёт не так скоро. Она понимала, что Джейсон неоднозначно относился к этому дому, ведь жилище было одновременно храмом для матери Вурхиза (Святой Памелы), но Уитни с момента первой близости больше не желала находиться здесь в одиночестве и надеялась, что преображение дома склонит Джейсона к «переезду» из подвала.

Как она и ожидала, Вурхиз не мешал ей, хоть и явно хотел, чтобы она остановилась. Несколько минут Миллер делала вид, что не замечает его в дверном проёме, и спокойно продолжала наводить порядок. Тогда Джейсон неохотно взял вымытую ею посуду и убрал на место. Похоже, он сделал это по привычке из детства, когда помогал матери. Мысли о прошлом Джейсона до сих пор напрягали Уитни, но ей придётся принять их, чтобы лучше его понять. Она хотела понять Вурхиза не только потому, что планировала провести с ним всю оставшуюся жизнь. Погода менялась, наступали холода, но вскоре вернётся лето, и в лагере неизбежно появятся отдыхающие, туристы и другие несчастные люди… и к тому времени Миллер надеялась убедить Джейсона перестать убивать.

Уитни, домыв посуду, начала протирать стол, а Джейсон понёс ведро на улицу — он уже привык опустошать и наполнять его по просьбе Миллер. Когда Вурхиз вернулся, чтобы поставить ведро с чистой водой на стол, Уитни не могла не заметить, как он «случайно» на секунду задержался между кухней и ванной. В будущем Уитни планировала сделать кое-что для своей… свекрови (?), а именно — надлежащее захоронение до того, как земля замёрзнет. Миллер во время вечерних прогулок видела пару укромных мест, подходящих для этого. И Джейсон всегда следил за ней, наивно полагая, что девушка его не замечала.

Уитни не хотелось признавать это, но она до сих пор стеснялась пригласить Вурхиза прогуляться по лесу. На прогулках она часто пугалась всякой ерунды, но была благодарна за то, что этого никто не видел. Джейсон упрямо делал вид, что не понимает её, но Миллер была уверена в том, что он притворялся, ведь она могла чувствовать его эмоции. С момента первой близости они словно стали связаны… по крайней мере, частично. Конечно, это не обязывало Вурхиза проявлять инициативу, и Миллер не смогла бы заставить его сделать это (пока опять не потеряет самообладание из-за очередной течки). Уитни не сомневалась, что скоро всё повторится, и её снова будет мучить совесть из-за безумных поступков.

Оставшуюся часть дня она занималась уборкой, переходя из комнаты в комнату. Джейсон помогал ей, хоть и без особого желания. Несмотря на скромные размеры, дом пришлось убирать до позднего вечера, вычищая слои пыли и грязи. Чтобы впустить в помещение немного света, Уитни открыла все окна. С наступлением холодов нужно будет как можно скорее найти способ починить разбитые окна. Миллер не хотела мёрзнуть по ночам, а возвращаться в подвал не собиралась. Конечно, согреться можно было бы куда быстрее вдвоём, разделив постель…

Позже она по традиции, без единого слова, отправилась на прогулку. Сейчас Уитни уже не боялась попасть в ловушки Джейсона — даже если бы она одну из них не заметила, он бы не позволил ей пострадать. Через несколько секунд Миллер ощутила знакомое покалывание внизу живота и поняла, что Вурхиз был рядом, но на этот раз ей не хотелось играть в игру «хищник выслеживает добычу».

— Джейсон?

Она повернулась в направлении, в котором он предположительно находился. Разумеется, ответа не было, но эта тишина и выдала Вурхиза.

— Джейсон! — громко произнесла Уитни. — Я хочу, чтобы ты вышел сюда!

Спустя почти полминуты, он вышел из-за дерева… Забавно. Точнее, было бы забавно, если бы не то, как его пугающая фигура смотрелась на фоне деревьев, освещённых заходящим солнцем. Внутри Уитни всё сжалось от ужаса, а в сознании вспыхивали кошмарные образы, но вскоре они померкли перед более сильным чувством — тревожным, но совсем не плохим.

— Почему бы тебе не прогуляться со мной?

Он держался поблизости, но всё же старался идти позади, как будто безобидная прогулка с кем-то казалась ему чем-то неестественным. Уитни не возражала и даже радовалась тому, что в случае с Джейсоном не было нужды лишний раз общаться. Не то, чтобы Миллер нравилось то, что он немой — напротив, иногда ей очень хотелось, чтобы он просто сказал, о чём думает — она не любила пустой болтовни «ни о чём». Внезапно её посетила сумасшедшая идея взять его за руку, которая тут же была отвергнута — слишком уж нелепо получалось.

В определённый момент Джейсон остановился, напрягаясь, и его рука инстинктивно потянулась к мачете. Уитни не успела спросить, что случилось, как вдруг услышала слабый металлический шум и побледнела от ужаса. Она не сможет смотреть на то, как Вурхиз убьёт кого-то. Должна ли она попытаться остановить его? Хотя бы попробовать… Ведь обычно он делал то, что она говорила, если она была уверенной. Но сейчас она сомневалась — в этом-то и проблема. Сможет ли она физически остановить его? Сделает ли он ей больно в таком случае?

Спустя несколько секунд, пока Уитни паниковала, Вурхиз успокоился. И ей стало смешно. Очевидно, что звук был слишком слабым и непродолжительным… наверное, это ветер… и, конечно, Джейсон не причинит ей вреда. Синяки на её плечах почти зажили, да и тогда он не специально схватил её. Когда паника отступила, Уитни почувствовала лёгкое недомогание. Господи, подумала она, неужели я умудрилась заболеть?

— Пойдём домой, — попросила Миллер.

Когда они вернулись, Джейсон вновь начал беспокоиться, и это нервировало Уитни. Если бы у неё была течка, Миллер уговорила бы его пойти в спальню, и тогда бы он точно успокоился. Но поскольку течки нет, то и ей оставалось лишь наблюдать за тем, как Вурхиз, вздыхая, спустился в подвал. И так он будет переходить из подвала в дом как минимум трижды за ночь. Уитни выяснила, что Джейсон мог засыпать не больше, чем на пару часов. Летом он проводил самую жаркую часть дня в подвале, где спал всё это время, а ночью патрулировал лес. Но теперь всё менялось с приходом холодов. Находясь в логове, Уитни продолжала жить по своему режиму и не замечала этого.

Миллер закрыла окна, почистила зубы пищевой содой, которую нашла в кабинете в центре лагеря рядом со стиральными машинами и чистящими средствами. Ни одна из машин не работала — похоже, грызуны постарались — поэтому Уитни придётся придумать другой способ стирки белья.

Когда она села на кровать, то обратила внимание на нижний ящик тумбочки. Вот где она оставила книгу после того, как в очередной раз обыскивала подземное логово Вурхиза. Теперь книга лежала здесь, а найденный ранее плюшевый медведь сидел посередине кровати.

Джейсон, вероятно, понял, что Уитни добралась до его тайника, но, судя по всему, был не против того, чтобы она прочитала его записи… если бы их можно было так просто разобрать. Он правда думал, что ей под силу прочитать это? Вряд ли она смогла бы, но он всё равно предпочёл не прятать дневник в другое место. Возможно, стоило поговорить с ним и узнать, может ли он произносить или писать что-то кроме своего имени или же предпочитает общаться жестами. В любом случае, скорее всего, Уитни не удастся его убедить. Содержимое книги было похоже на запретную тему, которую никто не должен был обсуждать… или даже думать о ней… или что-то знать… То, что должно быть скрыто ото всех… кроме неё. Ведь он хотел поделиться этим только с ней.


End file.
